Large computing facilities such as datacenters typically include a distributed computing system housed in large buildings, containers, or other suitable enclosures. The distributed computing system can contain thousands if not millions of servers interconnected by routers, switches, bridges, and other network devices. The individual servers can host one or more virtual machines or other types of virtualized components. The virtual machines can execute applications to provide cloud or other suitable types of computing services to users.